The proposed work is based on the hypothesis that synthetic routes to biologically active derivatives of polyboron hydride moieties, designed to be useful in chemotherapy, can be appropriately identified; and that the stated synthetic, and structural assignment, goals can be accomplished by the postulated methods given herein. Principal efforts will be devoted to the syntheses of carboranes containing a nitrogen attachment analogous to those that have already shown confirmed activity. Various functionalities will be introduced onto promising molecules in attempts to affect the lipid, and aqueous, solubilities of these systems, and also to provide useful precursors to the nitrogen derivatives of the polyboranes. Proposed routes to these functionalized boron systems, and related compounds, will be explored. Nuclear Magnetic Resonance calculational methods (IGLO and GIAO) will be employed to make structural assignments and to examine possible conformers in space of various boron analogues of amino acids as well as amine complexes of polyboranes. The anticancer activity and other medicinal applications will be correlated to structural relationships of a variety of (poly)boron compounds and their derivatives. Both of the two undergraduates and the graduate student, as well as the principal investigator, will carry out laboratory research projects to achieve these goals.